The life of a song bird
by Nebula'sPhoenix
Summary: Alice was abused by her stepmother and peers at school that is until she died. Now she's reborn into the world of KHR as Tsunayoshi except she isn't a boy she's a girl and there seems to be someone 'Stalking' her. what can Tsukiko do and why does she have a voice in her head?
1. Life's Chapter 1

**Hey every one I don't own KHR and all rights to the most of the plots go to the original writer. If I did own it all the Arcobaleno would be adults at least a bit sooner and make a new 7 flames.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Died, Cried, and said Good Bye

The sound of a gunshot was the last thing I heard that day and the start of the end of my life. My life for as long as I remember has always had hard ship. From the time my father started to date, his now ex wife, Joyce to my untimely death. I remember some happy times before this and even after my father's choice of breaking up with my mother for that woman but not much. Joyce would always ridicule me every chance she got. Soon, by the time I was in middle school I started to enclose into myself and started to rely less on the people around me and started to rely more on myself alone. Because of this my classmates started to tease me and pick on me. This caused me to use books, music, anime, and manga as an outlet from the world.

When I watched, listened to, or read one of these it allowed me to become separate from all the pain and forget all of my problems even though I knew that they were still there. By the end of middle school kids started to hurt me physically because of my lack of response to their emotional torment but that didn't stop them from hurting me emotionally. Though I never showed it I was already used to the physical abuse because of Joyce's constant emotional and physical abuse. I started to become depressed and my grades went down. I started to draw in class and not pay attention to the teachers as often. Not long after my teachers started to notice and tried to talk to me about it. They didn't get very far.

The only one who knew about all of my troubles was my older half brother Sebastian. He was like me but the only difference was that he didn't get bullied and lived with my mom. Other than that not much we liked almost all of the same stuff even food. But he was popular at his school and got good grades. Soon he was the only one who hadn't given up on me. He and my family, but mostly him, kept me going as long as I did.

The day of the shooting was on Saturday January 14, 2012 9:30 am. I had to go buy the groceries for my stepmother Joyce. I remember that on the way back to the house I started to sing the song "Counting Stars" by One Republic and started to swing the shopping bags in my hands. All of a sudden this black car came zooming by. I turned my head to watch it go with my hair getting into my face. All of the students I start to hear sirens going and a cop car comes around the corner with their guns out the window going off at the other car. Soon enough both people in each car's passenger seat start to fire at each other while I'm in the cross fire. I don't know what I should do and I'm frozen stiff. Not too long after the arrival of the cop car did I get hit by a stray bullet in the back. It went straight through my heart. My bags went everywhere. By the time I hit the ground the two cars were already gone and since I was walking down a back road there wasn't anyone there to call an ambulance. As my eye sight began to blur it started to rain.

My last thought before I blacked out from blood lost was that the sky was so nice that it cried for me when I could not. I thought this because I couldn't cry anymore since I already cried all of my tears. Though I really wanted to cry right then because I didn't get to do anything good in my life I just lived and didn't do anything useful for future generations.

When I woke up it was sunny and the birds were singing as if nothing happened. When I opened my eyes I found myself laying in a puddle of water in my own blood. I sat up, grabbed my head, and winced. Man did I have a headache. It felt like I was hit by a truck. Putting my hand down I looked around. There was people hugging, holding their mouths and shaking their heads, people with shocked expressions, and others who were sobbing into themselves or into someone. Someone ran up behind me and started to shake something. I turned around and saw the most horrid thing in my life. I was dead on the ground, my eyes open with blood trickling down the side of my mouth, and someone yelling/asking me if I was alright. I stood up and turned completely around. I could only look at myself with wide eyes staring in disbelief. I couldn't be dead, that wasn't me. It couldn't be I was right here unless I'm some sort of ghost. I thought with my hand on my chin and my head slightly tilted to the left.

Denial went away at that thought rather quicker than I thought possible. After I realized I was dead I just shrugged knowing not many people would miss me. Looking back at the man who was asking if I was okay I thought that he was ridicules. I mean just look into my eyes they're so dull that it's obvious that I have no life left in me. Some girl walked up to my other side and checked my pulse while I heard some guy in the background call an ambulance which it was too late for that 'idiot'. The girl checking my pulse shook her head indicating that my theory of me being dead was real and I wasn't just having an out-of-body experience. When the ambulance came and took my body I decided it was time for a little stroll to see how long I was on that road.

I started with the shopping area since that's where most of the gossip is. I found out as I walked down the street with my arms behind my head that it was 4:35 pm the same day. I also found out they heard that the cops and robbers started to use their guns on Baker Street at 9:30 am. It turns out that 20 minutes before the shooting the people in the black car had just stole three thousand bucks from the bank three blocks down from where I got shot.

The walk down main street was very weird because I kept having people walk throw me without even realizing it. It made me wonder how many times I did do the same exact thing to some poor dead soul. Meh, they were probably already used to it I mean I was used to by the time I left main street. And in the beginning I never thought I would get used to. Now that I think about it I was getting used to being a ghost quit quickly. Walking home from Main Street was a fast walk but it gave me time to think of how Joyce will be acting when I get there. I wonder if she would act calm while seething inside and thinking up ways to torture me when I get home or if she is showing my father her true colors finally. I thought the former more likely.

But, boy was I wrong. As soon as I walked literally through the door a glass bottle went through me and hit the wall and shattered. Soon after I was faced with the sight of a seething Joyce and my dad being yelled for an explanation of why I'm not there yet and him yelling back he didn't know. Joyce started to let out all of what she had been doing to me all of these years without him even realizing. This got my dad pissed and he started to demand for an explanation of why she did all of it. When she told him that it was because of how prettier I was to her and that I was always hogging his attention. I could only think that she was a nut job and that she was the one always hogging his attention.

My dad must have thought the same thing because he stated that after he called her one hell of a crazy bitch. This must have set her off because she went nuts and started to attack him. This pissed me off so much that I forgot I was dead and dark aura came seeping out of me. The stuff around me started to rattle and some started to float. When Joyce went to bitch slap my dad a vase flew at the wall and shattered making her stop in mid swing.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my father Joyce," I stated calmly in a low ominous voice completely forgetting by now that I was dead. But being dead didn't seem to matter since Joyce and my father seemed to hear me.

"What does it look like I'm doing you imbecile I'm teaching the lesson I was supposed to teach you to your father. What took you so long you little twat?" Joyce yelled at me as she turned near the front door where my voice was coming from. "Did you throw that vase?"

"There was a shooting at Bakers Street and I happened to have been there and if I did throw that vase what are you going to do about it?" I asked in a dangerous voice. Way to pissed to fool around.

"Because if you did, your punishment is going to be worse than it already is. Where are you anyway?" With that sentence uttered from her lips I smiled sadly realizing that I was dead and just because she could hear me didn't mean they can see me.

"Call Richardson's hospital and find out," my voice went softer as spook to my dad,"and Daddy I'm sorry and it's not your fault for what Joyce did." with that I stopped talking all together even with Joyce's yelling for me to come out.

Joyce started to mutter about how dare I tell her what to do which made me giggle as she went over to the phone and called the hospital I was staying at.

"Hello," the secretary at the front desk answered," how may I help you?"

"I was told by some idiot that if I wanted to find my stepdaughter Alice Moure that I had to call this hospital though I don't know why," Joyce said in a snotty voice expecting to hear nothing about me there.

"Oh my, I am so sorry for your loss," the secretary exclaimed.

"Huh, what do you mean what loss?" Joyce stated dumbly.

"Your daughter is dead she died approximately 9:30 am when a bullet went straight threw her heart during the shooting at Bakers Street. I'm so sorry," the secretary clarified.

"Wait a minute that can't be write I just talked to her recently. She can't be dead." Joyce exclaimed shakily turning pale at the end.

"If it would help you to come to turn with your lost you can come down to the hospital and see the body. We haven't had the time to do an autopsy on her so you have time if you come in right now," the secretary suggested kindly.

"Well be there just give us a second," Joyce whispered.

"Take as long as you need. Well see you later." Exclaimed the secretary sadly.

"Yeah see you then," Joyce is voice quivered as she hung up.

I just stood there wondering if Joyce actually cared or she was just scared of being haunted by me. That thought made me laugh hysterically. Joyce told my dad to get his coat and then they went to the hospital. Leaving me alone in the house. As the door to the house clicked shut I felt something worm and wet slip down me cheek. I raised a shaky hand to my face to see what it was and it turned out to be tears. 'Heh, look at that ghost can actually cry,' I thought as I rapped a hand around my stomach and mouth. I fell down to my knees as I sobbed at the remorse I felt from doing something like this I knew my dad would be devastated when he found out and know I had to do the same thing to my mother and her family. After an hour of crying I got up to do what I had to though I wouldn't have to do it if they had found out before I told them. I slipped through the wall starting my hour long walk my other family in mind. But instead of a road that met my eyes it was my mother's living room. I looked around with large surprised eyes taking in my surroundings everything was exactly how I remembered it I could hear my mother in the kitchen humming along to the radio.

"Mom," I asked in sad voice as I walked into the door way of the kitchen. She didn't seem to hear me because she just kept washing dishes and swinging her hips in time with the music as she hummed along. I sighed I should have known that Joyce and my dad hearing me was a fluke but it was worth a try. The radio was next to me so I figured if I turned it off she might hear me. So I went over to it and thought of a way to turn it off. What if I concentrated on making my body terrestrial like in the movies I might be able to turn it off. So I gave my plan a try and it worked YAY now I only have to get my mother to hear me.

"Ara," mom questioned as she turned around to look at the radio,"how did it turn off?"

"Mommy I turned it off," I whispered loudly hopping she heard me. Mom jumped at my voice so at least she heard me.

"For Pete's sake Alice I didn't hear you come in," she exclaimed holding on to her chest and gripping the counter. She looked back to look at where I was but probably seeing nothing.

"Sorry Mom," I said sadly feeling guilty about what I'm about to tell her.

"It's okay by the way where are you?" She asked confused.

Sighing I replied, "I'm right in front of you Mom."

"What! Why can't I see you? Are you invisible or something?" She looked so freaked out by the fact she couldn't see me guess its because that's usually impossible unless, like in this case, that person your talking to is dead like me.

"Sort of like that," I muttered my mom just gave out a small huh as she looked at the place I was supost to be in confusion.

I sighed at the look. "Mom I'm dead," as I said this I closed my eyes waiting.

"What!" there it is guess I didn't need to wait to long for it. "what do you mean your dead? I'm talking to you so you can't be dead! And, and, and," there she goes into babble mode after a while she calmed down enough to at least say something I could understand, "You can't be dead!"

Sighing I started to walk over to her and as I did so I saw her eyes widen. That confused me could she hear my foot steps or could she see me? Shrugging I decided not to dwell on it since she would probably say something about it.

"Alice honey your transparent," she said her voice quivering. Well that explains why her eyes widened... WAIT, she can see me?

Looking down at myself I saw that I looked the same as before. The same transparent white-hinted blue hands and body looked back at me. My eyes widened as hope hit me despite how depressed looking at myself made me. If my mom could see me does that mean I could possibly touch her one last time. During my musing I hadn't realized that my mom had walked up to me in my frozen state. I hadn't even noticed her stopping right in front of me.

"Alice what happened to you?" She asked reaching out to touch my shoulder but instead of placing her hand on my shoulder her hand went strait through me and she pulled her hand back in shock.

All the hope in me went away at that moment and I sighed sadly. "I just came to say good bye and to tell you to call the Richardson's Hospital for the rest of the details." Tears started to leak from both of our eyes as remorse crept into mine and understanding crept into hers. "I'm sorry Mommy, I really am."

Tears started to come down like a waterfall from the both of us. "It's not your fault Alice I should be the one apologizing I should have fought harder to get you. If I had we would have had more time together and maybe you wouldn't have died. I'm so sorry."

"Ne, Mommy," She hummed in reply letting me know she was listening," I love you so much."

Tears started to pour down even more from her eyes as she replied, "I love you to. Are you going to go say goodbye to your brother now?"

"Ya, I'm going to miss you Mommy bye, bye,."

"I'm going to miss you to Honey so much so Ciao, Ciao," She stated back as I walked away to go up stairs to find my brother. I wasn't going to say any thing to my sisters or my stepfather because I wasn't close to them and mom understands that.

I looked into my brothers room to check if he was there on his laptop but he ended up not being there which was strange unless he was forced by his friends to go somewhere since hes really popular. Its weird I have never not seen him when ever I come over every other weekend. Does that mean he's canceling any plans to go with any of his friends to hang out with me I hope not.

The only other place he could be if he wasn't with friends was my room so I go over there to check and sure enough there was Mica was there reading something. I walked over to see what he was reading thinking it was one of my manga's but when I looked over his shoulder I found something that made me pissed. He was reading MY DIARY! That bastered of a brother how many times have I told the mother fucker to keep his nighty paws off my diary damn it.

Dark aura started to seep from my pours and as I spook my voice was dripping in venom, "Mica how many times do I have to tell your sorry ass to NOT READ MY DIARY!"

"Hiieeeeee! I'm sorry Alice please don't kill me!," Sebastian screamed until he realized something; you could just see the question mark and the exclamation mark appear above his head," Wait, what are you doing here Alice you aren't supposed to be here until next weekend." Confusion just seeping from his voice.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest I sighed," Sebas I'm not going to kill you. I came to tell you good bye." Putting my hands on my sides at the end of my sentence.

"What do you mean good bye are you going somewhere," he inquired still flipping the pages of my diary as if he had no care in the world now that he knows I'm not going to hit him.

"Yes and no. And if you would stop reading my diary I would tell you why!" I screamed at the end getting my brothers attention (Thank god hes my half-brother I don't want to be fully related to this nincompoop.)

"Yesh," he said turning around to look at me," you don't have to yell at me. Wait where are you?" He started to move his head side to side looking for me.

"Oy, look in front of you dumb ass."

"But there's nothing …..." he started to retort but drifted of as he noticed me floating in front of him and fell back ward in shock," What the. How in the world are you floating and why are you transparent?" He screamed while pointing a finger at me, eyes wide.

"That's the thing, Sebas, I'm dead." I said tiredly.

"So when you mean good bye you mean," he verified I could only nod sadly at him. The tears starting to swell up again.

"I'm so sorry Sebas if I had known I was going to die soon I would have bought you that anime you've been begging to watch. What was it Sargent Toad or something like that?" I said trying to lighten up the mode, it worked and he laughed at my attempt.

"It's Sargent Frog and it's alright turns out you can watch it on netflix," I could see tears starting to fall from his face which caused me to start crying again. Not to long after I had flung myself at my brother floating right before him almost touching him but not. I knew better than that I knew the moment I actually touched him I would go strait through him. I had my arms around his neck and could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"I don't want to be dead! I want to be able to touch something! I want to be able to eat something! I want to be able to testify in court against Joyce! I have so many things but I cant any more its not fair!" Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist almost touching me I guess he understood what might happen if he did.

"So many things that I can't do but at least I can get rid of all of my regrets right here. Sebastian, my last wish is to say goodbye, I love you, and I will miss you my dear brother," and with that I started to feel myself fade away a small smile playing on my face. Now I can leave without any regrets.

"Goodbye Alice I will never forget you, I love you, and I will miss you too," he replied and I disappeared into glowing blue-green orbs.

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner**

**Hey everyone this is like my fanfiction 'How In The World Did I Get Here'. I would like to thank anyone who is reading this fanfiction. I would also like to ask you to review so I know if I am doing okay so far. Thanks Again and review please!**

**Nebula'sPhoenix signing off**


	2. Life's Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR all rights go to the original writer. If I did the arcobaleno would have more of a plot in it. **

* * *

How I Met My Mother

As I blinked my eyes open I saw a man with a medical mask. Now that was strange.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada. Its a girl!" The man said, who I know believe is a doctor, as he passed me over to someone to the left of me. Okay what does death + doctor + congratulations equal? Well fuck, just my luck I've been reborn hope my new family isn't as shitty as the last. And Sawada is a Japanese name, have I been reborn into japan?

"But doctor weren't we supposed to have a boy not a girl," a voice said snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to look toward the voice in question. There stood a very confused Blondie slightly hidden by someones brown hair next to him. I assumed he was my father. But the strange part is he looks like Tuna's dad from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Looking up I saw a woman with brown eyes and brown hair looking down at me with a small smile. I couldn't help but brighten up at it and smile along with her while giggling. Her smile made all my worries about my new life go away.

"Iemitsu isn't our daughter just adorable," the woman giggled while taking a hold of my hand that I held out to her. 'So this is my new mother isn't she just bubbly,' I thought amusingly and right then there was an electric shock that went up my arm. And soon after that my new mother stiffened and tightened her grip on me which made me confused. 'why did she stiffen?'

"Nana," My father asked," is everything okay?" that one sentence caused me to stiffen as well and my eyes to widen. 'Did he just say Nana?' I thought turning to look at him. ' and his name is Iemitsu,' I looked back and forth from them ' and both of their last names are Sawada?' I started to panic. It cant be true I can't be in KHR I just can't be. **Relax Alice. Your scaring our mother.** What the Tuna.' all of suddenanother shock racked my arm. Looking up I saw Mama looking at first worried but then calmed down when she looked into my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong dear," Mom said as she rocked me back and forth. It was almost like she was talking to both of us, which confused me more did she now what I was feeling or something?

"Honey what should we name our child?"

"I still want to name her Tsunayoshi even if she is a girl," Iemitsu muttered while pouting. 'Oh he better not I am still a girl if he even tries to convince mama to name me that I will kill him. I swear to god I will kill that man.' I thought extremely pissed off. 'I so hope mama doesn't agree with him.' I said with sweat running down my face because she seemed like the type to do what ever her lover wanted.

Nana chuckled as she replied with a simple but firm no. which caused Iemitsu to drop his jaw in shock. That caused Mom and I to roll our eyes though mom laughed why doing so.

"Why not," Iemitsu wined.

"Because She's a girl and I think when shes able to understand that name is for a guy she will try to kill you with words. No I think it would be best if we name her Tsukiko its a girls name and it still has the tsu like in Tsunayoshi," Nana said with a fond smile as she looked into my eyes. I lifted up my free hand to touch next to her left eye in a silent thank you, which caused her to smile a little bit bigger. Then an even bigger shock went up that arm and it looked like Nana felt it to and soon after I felt it. I felt some emotions flowing through me but they weren't mine? No they were different don't ask me how but they were. Then it hit me and apparently Nana not only was I possibly in Reborn but I was feeling my new mothers emotions as well as my own! And apparently she was also feeling mine if the widening of her eyes had anything to say about it.

"Nana are you sure your okay," Iemitsu asked worriedly. Nana only smiled at him showing that she was alright," well if your sure your alright. Anyway I guess your right she should be named a girls name even though I would have loved to name her Tsunayoshi she would probably kill me if I did wouldn't she."

'You got that right mister' I thought while scoffing to myself, though it sounded like a small cough to everyone else (except my mom weird). After a while they strayed into random subjects and I started to become tiered.

As I started to drift off I started to think of things. Like that voice I heard that sounded strangely like Tsunayoshi's, voice, how my parents have the same names as his, and that if I was living Tsuna's, life (since Iemitsu, wanted to name me Tsunayoshi, which obviously means I am not Tsuna's, sister, sadly.) I would have to deal with a spartan home tutor, a ton-fa wielding manic, a baseball manic, a bomb friendly puppy, and a cow. I really can't decided if this is a punishment, or a reward.

All I know is this: One, all the people I ship together need to watch out and two, Reborn, isn't going to know what hit him when he gets here in 13 years! Mwahahaha!

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner. **

**Hey everyone its me Nebula. Sorry the story was so short and possibly was bad but I really wanted to get this chapter over with so i can get to more interesting chapters. again sorry. Please Review and to those who have on the last chapter thank you. Oh and a special thanks out there for Cross-Over-Lover232 you know why!**


	3. Life's Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR all rights go to the original writer.**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Meeting My Yudo Taiyo (Guiding Sun)**

It's been two years since I was reborn into this world and yes I have found proof that I am in fact in KHR. It turns out my so called father is working for a "company" called Vongola or that is what my mother told me. I am so happy my mom in my past life had taught me how to speak Italian or else I wouldn't have found out the truth until much later.

Anyway today is my second birthday and a birthday party is being held for me. But, the thing is I'm not at the party. I just couldn't take it anymore! My dad and his friends were drunk, loud, and he would stop using me! It was if I wasn't even human, that all I was an object to be paraded around, a trophy per say except I was just the kind you show off. He kept telling them some of the stuff I did when I was younger like how I could talk when I was only four months old and then he started to spout some lies on what I did! He never truly watched me or cared for me once! And now here he was talking as if he knew me. So I left without telling anyone, not even my mom who could just look on at the scene with a frown evident on her face.

And that brings me to where I am now, swinging on a swing set at the park just down the road from my house. I looked up at the night sky that was full of beautiful stars making it look like a river in the sky. Memories of the past started to invade my mind. Every memory of every birthday party I ever had good and bad was there. Memories of getting my first diary, memories of the first birthday with Joyce, and memories of my first birthday beating came to mind. The assault of old memories made me cry in remorse for the ones I lost and happiness of being free. As I looked up at the sky I opened up my mouth to sing all the pain away and then a sad tune came out.

Reborn's POV

I was in Japan due to a job I got from Nono. It had gone smoothly and now all I was doing was relaxing on a park bench contemplating if I should take nap where or not. I decided that nothin bad could happen if I did so I started to allow my mind to drift to other things.

If I remember correctly Baka-Iemitsu invited me to go to his daughter's second birthday party I snorted. There was no way I was going to be there its not like there will be anything interesting there anyway. All that's going to be there are those drunken idiots who don't know when it's not right to drink and when it is.

I started to drift from that subject, because I knew that I thought about them for any longer I would get a head ache, to the problem that has been bothering me for quite sometime.

I was asked to join the arcobaleno, but I don't know if I should. It's a big ego boost when your considered the greatest in your field at the age of seventeen but...

A girls voice filled with loneliness and pain drifted to my ears, soft yet firm. It talked of bad yet good times. The voice was relaxing and beautiful just tempting me to fall asleep to it, yet beckoned me to stay awake and listen.

Pushing all other thoughts away I listened to the song. It reminded me of my past sad with smudges of happy times. Who ever was singing this song knew of the worlds hard ships and was fighting them way through them.

Her voice got loader and more distinct. Memories from some other time flashed before my closed eyes, memories that were not mine. They were sad and cruel, yet they were some that were happy. Hearing the song coming close to an end i stood up and folowed the voice.

Nobodies pov

Reborn followed the voice and found a small girl around the age of two singing while sitting on a swing. She had her face looking up toward the night sky. It was obvious she hadn't noticed him yet. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the seen before him. How could such a young girl know of such pain? Shrugging, reborn sat down on the swing next to her causing the girl to end the song and turn toward him eyes wide.

The hit man could read the expression on her face easily. It was obvious that she wasn't scared of him but was scared to find out if he heard or not.

"quite some voice you got there girly," Reborn smirked as he watched the girls shoulders slump in defeat," what's your name girl?"

The girl tensed up not sure if she should tell him or not but quickly came to a decision with a sigh," My name is Tsukiko or just plain Tsuki. What's yours mister?" she tilted her head to get a better look at him but to reborn it looked like she was just tilting her head curiously.

"My name is Reborn. So Tsukiko what was that song you were just singing? I don't think I've heard it before," Reborn frowned slightly. He really had never heard that song before which was strange, since it sounded like a song that would have been quite popular.

"It's called Burning Prayer I don't know who it's by though," Tsuki replied, though she did know it was Lal Mirch's character song.

Reborn hummed in response. He figured that would be the case," so what's a little girl like you doing out so late?" reborn didn't know why he wanted to know so much about this girl but he did, besides it was weird for a little girl like her to be out so late.

Tsukiko sighed making Reborn raise an eyebrow at her," Today's my birthday and my father is holding a party for me. He has invited his friends from work."

Reborn gave a questioning look as if asking her to explain more,"They're drunk."

Reborn gave a quick ah and then they both fell into an acward silence, Tsuki looking at the ground as she swung her feet back and forth as Reborn just stared into the distance keeping a close look out for any unwanted eyes or ears near by.

"So Reborn-san, why are you out here so late, if you don't mind me asking," Tsukiko asked silently cursing herself for not sounding more like a child. Reborn sighed as he contemplated giving up any of his information to the girl.

"Reborn-san, I'm just a child it's not like I'll understand and even if I do understand I will respect your wishes of not telling anyone if you respect mine," Tsukiko said wisely and then she cursed herself for talking like her actual age. (She refuses to call her real age 2, she's 17 damn it!)

Reborn was puzzled though he didn't show it. For once in his life he couldn't understand what someone's facial expression meant. Why was the little girl cursing herself and about what? Reborn smirked this girl was interesting.

"So how old are you," he asked slightly curious, the girl looked around 2 to 3 years old.

"I'm "2"," she said counting on her fingers and then lifting them up to him to see. Reborn could tell she didn't need to do that and that she knew her age by the back of her hand. But he could also tell she was lying about her age since she acted much older, but maybe she was just more mature for her age. Reborn shrugged, it's not like hell ever see her again after this so it didn't matter much when it came to knowing her age.

"Reborn-san how old are you," Tsuki asked, she really wanted to know since it was never said on how old he was only that he was an adult before he was cursed. Tsuki turned her head to the side to look at the hit man with curiosity.

Reborn chuckled. 'I guess it won't hurt to tell her that,' he thought. " I am seventeen," he replied with a smirk, Tsuki's eyes widened slightly. He was the same age as she would have been if she hadn't died. Funny how life can be so cruel. Tsuki silently cried she wanted her old body back!

Reborn chuckled at the expression finding it funny though he had no idea what it meant," You know what I guess I can tell you my problems since you told me some of yours, but if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and kill you," usually Reborn wouldn't threaten a child this way, but he knew that she was different from most children and wouldn't be scared for life from this. Tsukiko just smiled and nodded knowing that he ment what he said but also knowing she would never tell a living soul.

Reborn laughed at the look in her eyes he was expecting her to be scared not excited that her life got threatened. After he calmed down he sighed while looking up at the night sky," Do you know what Arcobaleno means?"

"It's Italian for rainbow right?" Tsuki said a confused look coming over her though she already had an idea on where this was going.

Reborn nodded slightly impressed that such a young child knew what another languages word meant," Yah, that's what it is but there's also another group in Italy called that. It has all of the elite from all sort of fields of work in there and I was asked to join."

Tsuki looked really surprised," Reborn-san, you don't act like the type to hesitate. You act and look like the type to know what he wants and take it." she was curious on why he would hesitate on something like this.

Reborn sighed and looked down at the girl next to him, the girl who was so much wiser than any other child around her age," Your right I'm not the type to hesitate and I am the type to know what I want and take it. But sometimes people don't know what they want and it's hard for them to chose what they want to do, even people like me."

Tsuki nodded in understanding it was the same with her she usually knew what she wanted but there where times where she had no idea on what to do.

"So, what's making you so hesitant in joining it sounds like it would do great for your job. Wouldn't people want to hire you more and trust you more to get the job done or even get a better salary if you joined the group and made a bigger name for yourself," she asked tilting her head in confusion, he could just see a big question mark appear above her head and chuckled. She looked so cute like that, with her eyebrows furrowed and a slight pout on her lips, she was just adorable.

"True," he patted her head making the already messy locks even more messy," but I don't interact well with people."

Tsuki blinked, did she just hear right? Did Reborn just admit to not being good with people. Tsukiko smirked in amusement which didn't go unnoticed by Reborn.

Deciding she wanted to mess with him she asked," I would think a gorgeous man like yourself would be a social butterfly with all the girls chasing you."

Reborn actually looked surprised, his eyes widened considerably causing Tsuki to cover up her snickers with her hand. Soon after Reborn's surprise wore off and he burst out laughing. This girl was extremely amusing to him.

"Oh, and one would expect someone at your age wouldn't be able to speak as well as you do," this time it was Reborn laughing and Tsukiko was left to scowl and blush.

Tsukiko looked up to see Reborn looking down at her with an amused smirk on his face and couldn't help but laugh as well. Soon enough they were both laughing just for the fun of it. It was the first time in a long time for either of them to be this care free, without any care in the world.

"You know, Tsukiko, your pretty interesting," Reborn smirked as he added silently that she was also amusing.

"So are you," Tsukiko replied snickering behind her hand. But then she suddenly frowned," You know Reborn-san it might be a good experience for you. Especially since you don't get along well with people. Maybe one of these days you might have to work with someone on a job or something like that. Besides it's not like you have to like them or get along with them. Nor will you be with them twenty four-seven. Besides it might be fun."

Reborn smiled exasperatedly, here he was listening to a two year old give advices. Some pretty good advice, given that it makes since and just makes him want to listen to her. And it's not like anyone would know if he did take her advice. Reborn shrugged deciding that she won but he defiantly wouldn't tell anyone else that she did.

Reborn sighed a small found smile forming on his lips," Fine. You win. I'll join them but if it becomes too dangerous then I'll quit."

Tsuki frowned out of guilt remembering that it was impossible to quite once you join.

Seeing her frown and figuring it meant she was worried, he took of his fedora and place it on her head making her look up at him as he looked down at her. He smiled at her and then pushed her head down. Which caused her to peak at him from the corner of her eyes curiously.

Sighing Reborn tried to say something to make her feel better," Hey don't look like that, I won't easily get myself hurt or dead so don't worry."

To tell the truth Reborn didn't understand why he wanted to make her feel better. For the short time he knew her these emotions that he never knew that he would ever feel again and to a total stranger no less. Reborn signed as he using his free hand that wasn't still on his fedora to go through his hair, which caused Tsuki to turn her head to look at him better and ended up blushing. Reborn really was gorgeous, no wonder lots of girls were after him. Reborn looked down at her and smirked reading her thoughts which caused her to pout, the blush never leaving her face.

"By the way do you know what time it is," he asked.

Looking down at her wrist watch she said," Yah, it's ... Nine thirty. Why?"

"It's getting late I should take you home," Reborn said as he put his fedora back onto his head.

"No it's not, it's only nine thirty. Besides you don't have to take me home I'll be fine by myself. I don't mind," she replied tilting her head to the side curiously as she shook her hands back and forth.

"What type of gentlemen would I be if i didn't help a young girl like you walk home safely," he replied a smirk never leaving his lips.

Sighing she got up knowing it was no use arguing with the great Reborn, since what Reborn wants Reborn gets.

As if reading her mind (again) Reborn smirk grew in size," So where do you live?" he asked as they started down the road.

"Not very far from here," she said tiredly," it's like three blocks down the road from here. Hey do we really have to go back to my place right away?" she looked up at him hopefully as she grabbed a hold of his hand with both of hers.

Smirking in amusement as he looked down at her he said," Why?"

Tsukiko glared at him making him laugh,"You know why. My dad and his friends are drunk so I'm trying to wait out my birthday party. It's not like anyone will notice that I'm gone, well no one except my mom."

"So wouldn't your mom be worried about you then?" he asked even more amused that she did sort off act her age by not thinking everything through. Realization entered her eyes as she stared up at him with huge round chocolate brown eyes making him laugh some more.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go," she screamed as she tugged on his hand to get him moving faster. 'I can't believe I didn't think of that before' she ranted to herself until Reborn brought her out of it.

"So if someone where to give you a birthday present what would you want," Reborn asked with some curiosity.

Tsuki smiled when she heard it,"Well if someone were to get me a present I would probably want either a piano, a violin, an art kit, or a language thing that teaches me a different language."

Reborn blinked he had an Italian to Japanese dictionary with him at the moment so maybe that would do,"I have an Italian to Japanese dictionary with me do you want that?"

Tsukiko shook her head as they turned a corner," I already know Italian so that won't help me, but thank you!" she grinned up at him at the end. She then turned back to the road so she can see what was a head of her.

Reborn muttered a small 'oh' as they took another turn and then a few steps later Tsuki stopped abruptly stopped.

"Well this my stop," she said with her head down," thank you for talking with me, I don't get to talk to much people other than my parents and some of their friends."

"No it was my pleasure. You were actually fun to talk to unlike most other people," Reborn turned his head to the name tag and his eyes widened in shock," Your last name is Sawada?"

Tsukiko blinked confused,"Yah, what about it?" she asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Are your parents names Nana and Iemitsu Sawada?" he asked his fedora covering his eyes to hide the shock prevalent in his eyes.

Tsuki's eyes widened in realization,"Yah those are my parents. Does it matter?"

"No it doesn't it's just I work with your father," he said hesitantly.

Tsukiko blinked cutely pretending to be oblivious," you mean the familgia that "papas" apart of?"

Reborn snapped his eyes over to her in shock but then his eyes narrowed," how do you know about that?"

Tsukiko scoffed,"Easy listen to your dads conversations on the phone. Its easy when you actually know Italian to translate it. But this is our little secret, just like our past conversation is also a secret. I want to see my "dads" reaction when he finds out that I can speak Italian and know about the familgia though I don't know much about it. I'm still trying to put that together, but it won't take me long to figure it out."

Reborn smirked liking the idea," I better be there when you finally tell him."

"oh I hope you will be there. Well see ya. I need to get in there before they start wanting cake," she said with a smirk.

"Wait," Reborn called.

Tsukiko's POV

"Wait," Reborn called making me look back at him with an eyebrow raised," I think I'll give Iemitsu a visit."

I smirked at him as he smirked back. We went our separate ways, him to the front and me to the back. I could hear the surprised voices of my family, friends, and Reborn's amused voice in the back ground. Walking in I saw everyone surrounding him. He looked up and our eyes meet for a second until he turned to address my parents.

"So whose the kid," he asked pointing at me with an eyebrow up even though he knows who I am.

Blinking Iemitsu looked back and saw me. Smiling he said," that's my daughter, Sawada Tsukiko!" he was obviously still drunk and probably planing to use me as brag material again. It seems Reborn agrees with me, since his eyes narrowed slightly at the tone in Iemitsu's voice.

After that was done we had cake and ice cream with Reborn in the back. For some reason Reborn never took his eyes off of me the whole entire time until it came to be my bed time and he said good bye to everyone (well actually it was only me and nana.)

The next day I found a two cases on my front step to me with no address or from who on the package. Only a letter was left that just said:

_Dear Sawada Tsukiko,_

_Happy Birthday. If I remember correctly you said that you wanted a violin and an art set, right. Well any way have fun with your knew violin, music sheets, and art set._

_A "gorgeous" friend of yours and a coworker with your dad,_

_ Reborn._

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner**

**Hey everyone!**

**It's me Neby um I edited this with a online friend of mine so I don't know if it is any better than before with spelling and all. Like I said before to those who have already read this chapter my laptop had its screen broken and now it's all white so I have to use my iPod now and that makes it hard to correct spelling and grammar especially when transferring it over to the website. I thank you all for your patients. Please review. X9**


	4. Life's Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR all rights go to the original writer. **

**You must read the end if you want to be involved in writing this story. If not, who needs ya!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Il cielo mai invecchiamento (Italian for the ever aging sky)

Nobodies POV

The door to the Sawada residence opened and reveled Iemitsu holding the door open to a man wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt on. The man stepped into the door way and looked around his surroundings mapping out every entry way and escape route, as well as looking for any signs of trouble. Finding no trouble and had mapped out his surroundings the man nodded to him self and walked all the way into the house.

"Ara, welcome home," Nana greeted as she walked out of the living room quitely where a small calm voice could be heard singing," who's this?"

The man smiled and walked up to the kind woman holding his hand out to her," My name is Timoteo, I am Iemitsu's boss."

"Oh," Nana sending a glance at her husband that said they needed to talk, but then smiled at the man in front of her as Iemitsu closed the door behind them," well its nice to know that someones actually taking care of my husband when i cant."

Timoteo smiled finding no really scorn towards him and all of it going to her husband for not telling her that his boss was coming. Though that only caused Iemitsu to look away, laugh, and scratch his cheek awkwardly. The voice in the living room brought them out of their little world as it got loader and turned into a song that they could recognize as an english song called The Beaten by The The. Nana tensed a little though it went unnoticed by everyone other than Timoteo as they listened. it was full of happiness as if she was just singing it for fun, but there was also an under tone malice towards something they didn't know, well everyone other than Nana didn't know.

"Tsukiko, I'm home." Iemitsu sang as he walked into the living room after a couple of minutes of quietness after the song ended.

Tsuki turned around to see her father, mother, and a very familiar man in the door way of the living room. Tsukiko internally sighed. she guessed it was time to play all sweet, shy, and innocent again, well for now at least.

"Hello Papa," she tried her hardest to not cringe at the thought of calling him that, "um wh-who is th-that?" she tilted her head to the side in a curious manner acting as if she was actually interested but in truth she couldn't care less.

"This is my boss, Timoteo," Iemitsu answered as he swooned over how "cute" his little girl was.

"Hello, my name is Timoteo. your name is Sawada Tsukiko right?" Timoteo asked crouching down to her height and smiled kindly down at her.

"Yep!" Tsukiko said happily, she loved her name since it was given to her by her new mother, though at times she misses her old name.

Timoteo chuckled at her antics, in his opinion she was adorable.

"Well is anyone hungry," Nana asked clapping her hands together. A smile never leaving her face," I just finished making lunch so lets all go get something to eat."

"Hai," Tsukiko yelled as she got up and ran to the dinning room. The adults gave each other a look before bursting out laughing at her cuteness and then went to fallow her into the dining room.

As the family ate at the dinner table they conversed on how life was like for them and Timoteo asked Tsukiko on the things that she likes. By one O'clock everyone but Tsukiko was done with their lunch and Tsukiko was still eating. she had eaten the most out of everyone making everyone sweat drop and think that it was because she was growing. But, that wasn't the case in reality she was just eating that much because she just liked to eat. She was a gluten to the core.

When Tsukiko was finally done it was time for her to take her afternoon nap and so she left with her mother leaving the other adults to do their thing.

"Well, what do you think so far," Iemitsu asked as Nana carried Tsukiko out of the room thinking that Nana wasn't listening at all, but that wasn't true because nana was listening as she stuck Tsukiko in her temporary bed in the living room.

"I think so far that Tsukiko would make a grand boss in the future. I haven't seen any signs of her not having being a good one. Also I can since a strong sky flames from her and something else that I cant put my finger on," Timoteo answered calmly knowing Nana was listening and made a mental note to talk to Nana alone latter and Tsukiko since both of them had kept hinting at something threw out lunch.

"But, Tsukiko is a small, innocent, and shy girl. She wouldn't last a day in the Mafia world," Iemitsu whispered yelled back while crossing his hands in a big X.

Nana gasped. So what Tsukiko thought was true Iemitsu was in the mafia and she was going to be a possible Mafia boss. Now Tsuki never told her mother of her suspicions of her father or the prof she got from listening to his conversations in italian but Nana new what Tsuki was think almost half the time. Remember the time that Tsukiko and Nana touched the first day of Tsukiko's life in this world and that shock of electricity they felt well that's was the reason why. That day they touched was the day a telepathic connection between the two though Tsukiko doesn't know anything about it and Nana did.

"I'll give you by the end of my stay this month to show me that she isn't able to be a good boss, Iemitsu," Timoteo says," If your unable to she will become one of the contestants to be the next boss and will be trained by someone I choose to train her."

Nana thought to her self so she wasn't the only one that might be able to become boss but still. Iemitsu told her that he would have to leave soon to go back to his job. So, who would protect them if anyone found out their connections to the mafia? Right then and there Nana decided that she was going to learn how to defend herself so she can protect both her and her beloved child.

* * *

**Nebula's News Corner**

**Hey everyone its me Neby. I'm sorry the story is so short but thats because I really didn't know what to do. I sort of need your help and I need to remind you of some stuff if you didn't read my last News Corner.**

**If you read my last News Corner you would know that I am using my Ipod to put my stories online which makes them really hard to edit. Anyway I wont have a new laptop until October 23 because that's when my sixteenth birthday is. Also I want to do a little thing in my news corner to make it more interesting like having a guest speaker come in, having a character from the story that either my fans picked or I picked, and answering any questions about the story that you might have on it. *This is the whole point on why I have this author note is for.* I would like to start the voting on who the character guest star will be in the next chapter.**

**If you want to come in as a guest star in my news corner you will have to private message me. Also your vote for the character from the story guest and questions need to be in you reviews, since I dont know how to do it any other way. -hits head- sorry about that.**

**I also know have a facebook account for my fanfiction pen name.(Nebula's Phoenix is the name just so you wont put the words together.) If you want to put your votes on that, questions, or ask for a guest spot (though I doubt any of you are actually going to do that, but what the heck I'm just putting the option out there.) you can do it there if you want to. The only problem is that you have to friend me to see my stuff because I was an idiot when I signed on and put my actual age down.**

**Thanks for enduring this torture for those who did and please review! I'm begging you!**


End file.
